


Midnight love

by ThatOneFrenchie



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crying, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, My First Fanfic, Omg this is so stressful-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFrenchie/pseuds/ThatOneFrenchie
Summary: Poland unexpectantly had an intruder in his home, but it turns out that the intruder is someone he knows.【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】-This is the FIRST writing that I've done, please don't stress me out with comments about how I didn't do something right. Please and thank you. ^^-【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】
Relationships: Poland/Third Reich (Implied) (Countryhumans), USSR/Poland (Countryhumans)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

Poland was sleeping, it was pretty late at night actually. He was slightly squirming and groaning in his sleep, having a bad dream was usual. He still had wounds from when Third had..beaten him..so laying down was pretty painful for him. As the night had progressed, the dream calmed down. USSR was walking around in the dark of night, beyond horny and looking for some prey to fulfill his urges. He was humming a quiet tune as he came up upon a house of a country he knew all too well.. the perfect choice.

The Soviet wrapped his hand around the doorknob and slowly turned it. Lucky for him, it was unlocked. He chuckled quietly at the Pole's stupidity. The towering country ducked down, below the door frame, and walked inside. He checked out the dark house, closing the door quietly behind him.

It looked quite cozy, maybe he'll stay for a little while after the deed is done. USSR's boots lightly clacked against the floor as he walked, exploring a little, eventually finding Poland's room. A devilish smirk crept onto his face, slowly opening the door, and flicking on the light switch. His deep, booming, lustful voice roared throughout the room, making his presence known as he stood at the doorway.  
"Польша~". "Wha-.." Poland rubbed his eyes, looking at the doorway, it took him a couple of seconds to realize what was happening. When he soon noticed who it was, he jumped up in fear, climbing to the corner of the bed and curling his legs up. "D-Don't hurt me..please.." You could notice the bruises on his body, his pale skin very different from the color of the dark purple bruises. Tears fell from his cheek as he knew what was going to happen....He had absolutely nothing to defend himself with so he was out of luck, he shook very vigorously. USSR watched Poland with a content, soft smile on his face, and an obvious lust in his eyes, lightly rubbing his thighs together. He looked the smaller country up and down, seeing the bruising and just imagining himself kissing over every mark, claiming the country as his own.

"Hah.. do not vorry little one, I just vant to pleasure you. I vant to make you scream my name, fill you up and stretch you out."  
The Soviet walked up to the bed, thighs rubbing closely against one another as he walked. He noticed how scared Poland was, so his movements were slow, and he spoke in a soothing voice. 

Once reaching the bed, he sat down at the opposite side of Poland, lightly tapping the spot next to him, kindly encouraging him to come over. He slightly held out his hand, wanting Poland to grab onto it. Surprisingly, his expression was soft, welcoming in a sense, but you could tell they were coated in lust. You could tell he had urges that he just needed to please. He looked at him patting the spot, thinking about going to it...he finally did, fairly slowly. He grabbed USSR's hand when he made it over to him, he was still shaking. "W-What's p-pleasure?.." He questioned, he was still a virgin and had no clue about what sex was. He looked up at USSR with innocent eyes, his grasp on USSR's hand very soft. USSR seemed to get slightly more excited as Poland scooted towards him. He felt as Poland placed his small hand on USSR's much larger one, closing it, holding it. He lightly pulled Poland in, placing the smaller country on his lap, having him face the same direction USSR was.

He looked down at the red and white country, both of his large hands slowly moving down Poland's body, caressing his sides, until they grabbed onto the hips. He was lightly pushing Poland down against his crotch, forcing him to grind against his clothed, yet hard member. His fingers putting pressure on Poland's inner thighs whilst doing so.

"Vell.. pleasure is something that makes you feel.. vonderful. You vill love it, ze both of us vill. It is vin-vin situation.. now, tell me, how does zis feel?"  
The Soviet spoke in almost a fatherly like tone, then questioned Poland on how he felt about the grinding on his ass.

He blushed, looking down at his skinny thighs, watching him put pressure on it. So much was happening at once that he didn't know what to feel. "I..feel weird..I don't like it.." He didn't like the feeling that was rushing through his body. "Whats..in your pants?.." He had felt something that was hard in his pants, he had no idea what it could be. His blush got redder as his body started shaking suddenly, pushing his thighs together.

"Trust me, small one.. zat veird feeling you describe.. it vill feel much better soon enough."  
Suddenly, USSR pushed down a lot rougher, forcing his hard dick right up against where Poland's entrance will be.  
"And ze hard zing.. vell, you vill figure zat out soon enough~"

And soon enough, after a little while of grinding, USSR wrapped his large hands around Poland's body, picking him up, and forcing him into a doggy style-like position in the middle of the bed, having the smaller country's ass facing him. The Soviet turned towards him and hummed a quiet tune, eyeing him up and down. 

With that, the large Russian grabbed the waistline of Poland's pants and slowly pulled them down to his knees. USSR admired the ass in front of him, grabbing on to both cheeks with each hand, spreading them a little, rubbing his thumb over the small, tight entrance.

"I..don't want this.." He just stayed in that position, not wanting to anger the larger person in the room. He shivered as he rubbed his finger over his entrance, a slight moan escaping from his mouth. Tears pricked from his eyes as he knew that this was wrong and this shouldn't be happening to him...if only Germany was here... he continued to look to the side, slightly trying to move away from what was happening.

USSR chuckled, hearing the quiet moan escape the smaller country. The fact that Poland didn't want this just made it all the more arousing for him. He felt in control, and he loved it. The Soviet leaned over, causing his clothed crotch to push up against Poland's ass once again. He slowly removed the shirt Poland wore, then began leaving kisses, sucking, and biting certain areas of his bright skin, especially over the bruises. 

Having the smaller, naked country under him, he moved his hands to Poland's hips and began to lightly hump against him, leaving hickeys all over his backside. As time went on, the humping got faster and rougher, holding his ass close to him.

"Hah.. ease up little one, hng- zis isn't even ze best part. Just let it happen, trust me."

He didn't know what was happening, why he was humping him or why he was supposedly supposed to like this. He shivered at each kiss and bite on his bruises, doing the same for the hickeys. He felt the hard item in his pants go against his entrance repeatedly and it made him uncomfortable, he started trying to get away from him but the grasp on his hips was too strong and he failed.

Soon, the Soviet let out a huff, pulling away from the bright skin, backing away slightly. He eyed Poland up and down again, his hands moving back to Poland's ass, spreading it apart slightly. Slowly, he moved in, his face going towards the ass.

Without any warning, USSR licked over Poland's entrance. He did this a few, slow times, occasionally swirling his tongue around it. This continued for a while, and then, USSR moved his tongue inside Poland's entrance. His eyes were closed. He rubbed his tongue against the tight insides, exploring within the smaller country. "A-Ah Mmph..S-Stop.." Small squeaks and moans escaped his mouth, he grasped onto the bed with a firm grip. He shivered as he felt his wet tongue inside his ass. He honestly didn't know what was happening and wished Germany was here..he could tell him what was happening. He shuffled his hips side to side, he was slightly enjoying this but hardly.

USSR grunted quietly when he was told to stop, just pushing his tongue further withing the smaller country, rubbing his tongue against the inner walls, coating them in saliva. He allowed Poland to move slightly, knowing that'd just cause USSR to hit more pleasure points.

The Soviet then took his tongue out, and paused. He stayed quiet, then went right back in, but quicker than last time. He repeated this process a few times, before pulling out again, then licked from balls to ass. He smirked, seeing the thick, messy coat of saliva. 

USSR sat up on his knees again, looking over the body. He sucked on two of his fingers on one hand, while the other slowly removed his own pants, leaving him in his boxers, that very obviously revealed his long, hard member.

The Soviet then removed the fingers from his own mouth, rubbing over Poland's entrance again, then he slowly stuck one in.  
"Shh shh shh.. just let me do all of ze work. You do not have to do a single zing, just enjoy zis."

He let out a painful squeak when he had inserted a finger, tears falling from his face. This shaking became more rapid as he continued to slowly go in. "H-hah..Nng..I-It hurts..." He felt uncomfortable at the pain that was filling his body, his grasp on the bed becoming more firm. He felt slightly calm from him telling him to be quiet, he tried his best not to let out painful yelps.

For a small moment, USSR slightly worried for Poland. He felt how tight he was, and that was only one of his fingers, which barely compared to the length he had in his boxers. He made sure to go a little slower as his finger entered the smaller body. He paused for a moment when he had fully inserted the finger, allowing Poland to adjust a little.

After these few moments, USSR began to slowly move it in and out, hoping the coating of saliva helped ease everything. He slowly began to thrust his finger, jerking it in and out, then in his excitement, he quickly added his second finger, continuing with the speed he had built up, just pounding Poland with his two fingers. The Soviet reached his other hand out and gently held Poland's head with his one hand to try and help him ease up.

"A-Ah..Nng..Mmph..f-nn" His painful squeaks sounded like a whimpering puppy. He let out a small painful scream as another finger entered him, it was so painful...honestly, it was unbearable. He closed his eyes, wincing at every thrust that entered him. His muscles tightened as he went faster, his fingers pounding against his prostate. His painful squeaks turning into louder crying moans.

USSR let out quiet grunts as he continued shoving his fingers in and out, just listening to the noises Poland made. God, it seemed with every squeak and whimper, the Soviet got more aroused. Though, as soon as the noises became louder, USSR used his free hand to flip Poland over, hugging the naked body close to his, continuing to thrust his long, slender fingers deep inside the body.

He huffed, lustfully looking down at Poland, then leaned down and forced him into a passionate kiss, hoping to ease him up a little bit. Soon enough, the kiss turned into a french kiss, and the Soviet's tongue began exploring the innards of the smaller country's mouth, all while pumping his fingers in and out. The kiss lasted a while, until USSR slowly pulled away, the thrusting of his two fingers slowing down, letting out a quiet huff, looking into Poland's eyes.

He lifted his head slightly, wondering why he stopped. He looked back up at USSR, staring at him in the eyes, Poland looked weak and worn out, tears still flowing down his face. He seemed to still be shaking non-stop. He looked to the side, slightly embarrassed that all of this was happening to him...he felt so strange..and good at the same time. His arms were wrapped around his chest, he seemed to be hugging him to feel safe.

USSR now wrapped both of his arms around Poland's lower waist, looking down at him with a soft, almost calming smile. He leaned down a little and kisses away the tears that flowed down Poland's face. He was quietly mumbling 'shh' to him over and over again, trying to calm him down, petting his back a little.

Slowly, USSR detached Poland from him, placing the country down in front of him. The Soviet had then finally removed his boxers, his large, and very erect member jumping out. He chuckled softly, petting the side of Poland's head as he looked down at him.

"Okay, little one. I need you– to suck my dick. Use as much saliva as you can, it vill make it easier for you when it goes inside of you, alright? Unless.. you vant me inside of you right now~"  
USSR spoke in a soft, calming tone, continuing to pet the side of Poland's head, a gentle smile on his face.

He was hesitant, looking to the side and then looking back up at USSR. "I-If..it..makes it easier.." He moved his head to his member, licking the tip and wincing at the taste of the pre-cum. He slowly inched the member farther into his mouth, trying to form saliva to coat the dick. He looked up at USSR with his usual worn out look, he gagged as it hit the back of his throat even though he only had 4 inches in his mouth at the time.

USSR nodded to Poland's statement, then watched the smaller country begin to obey his order. He then let out a sudden, breathy gasp, feeling Poland's tongue against his skin. He was letting out quiet grunts as Poland moved farther down.

USSR's grip on Poland's head got a little tighter after hearing him gag, chucking to himself a little bit. Forcing Poland's head to stay at the spot he was in with his one hand, the Soviet lightly thrust into the smaller country's mouth, feeling more precum dripping from himself.  
"Good boy..."

He gagged slightly more, saliva coating the member as it was fully in his mouth. He took off his mouth, he didn't want to do that anymore...the taste was salty. He looked up at USSR, his eyes asking what he will do next. USSR's member was dripping with saliva so he knew that it was good enough.

-Oops, guess you'll have to wait til' next chapter..-


	2. -Chapter 2-

USSR let out a huff when Poland's mouth was removed from his member, feeling the warm saliva slowly drip from it. His focus then went back to Poland, lightly patting his head with one hand, his expression forming into a smirk. He was excited about the next step. All that previous foreplay, the eating him out, the fingering, it had just lead up to this.

The Soviet then sat down on the bed, his erect dick sticking straight up. With one hand, he gestured Poland to come over to him, nodding his head.  
"Now, zis next step might be a little difficult, but this is ze funnest part. Come, over to me, and sit over my lap, alright?"  
USSR spoke in an almost calming voice, enticing the smaller country to come over.

He had looked to the side, a nervous feeling filling his gut with pure angst and worry that it was unbearable. He made his way over, closing his eyes shut as embarrassment was all he could feel at the moment. The sat awkwardly above his lap, getting slightly tired at the stance he was taking.

"W-What are you gonna do now..." He said with a slight fearful tone, he had remembered what he had done to him earlier..inserting his finger inside of him over and over again..there must have been a reason that he did this and he presumed that this was the Reason.

USSR licked his lips, eyeing the smaller country up and down. He lightly bit down on his own lip, watching the naked body making its way over. He felt the heat radiating from him and his eyes were clouded in lust, reaching over with both of his large, rough hands, grabbing onto Poland's waist. The Soviet rubbed the smaller country's inner thighs with his thumbs, slowly positioning his ass over his erect, hard dick.

"shh.. sh, zis might hurt.. it could hurt a lot, but if you let me stretch you out, you vill be in utter bliss, little comrade~"  
USSR smiled softly, looking down at the smaller body, which he had hovering right above his member. Without letting Poland get any say in this, the Soviet tightened his grip on the smaller country's hips, the slowly forced his body to lower. He let out a huff when the tip of his dick pushed against Poland's ass. It took a few moments, but after that, USSR forced his tip inside the small entrance, letting out a grunt. He chuckled, stopping there for now.  
"How does it feel..?~"

"N-Ngh..I..don't like it....It feels weird.." He twitched in slight agony as the tip had gone in, it seemed his fingers did not prepare him enough for USSR's girth. He really didn't like the situation, the feeling of both slight pleasure and bliss filling his body as he tried not to move, Knowing that would make the pain worse.

He just stared at USSR with innocent eyes, his frail body shaking against his cold and muscular hands, you could almost say he was a child if it wasn't for his age. He grasped onto USSR's shoulders with a firm grip, thinking if he relieved the stress that was happening on him that he would feel better. Though he knew he had no say in what was happening to him and he forced himself to just try and get through it.

"Vell, of course it feels veird, little comrade, you have never felt it before. You vill be farmiliar vith ze feeling soon. If you have an open mind, zis vill be.. extremely enjoyable for ze both of us~"  
USSR tried reassuring Poland. He really wanted Poland to enjoy this as well, but this was all for himself. He was horny and in need of someone who he could fuck. Well, Poland was his someone right now, whether he liked it or not.

The Soviet continued rubbing Poland's inner thighs, leaving him some time to adjust to only the tip. He glanced at the hands gripping onto his shoulders, letting out a chuckle, looking back to Poland.  
"You're cute, little one. Now.. get ready~"  
USSR warned before pushing Poland down even more. He forced the smaller country's ass to take in even more of his length, slowly pushing him down, slowly making progress. He gave him a small break every few centimeters or so, but continued forcing Poland to tightly engulf his length, staring down with lust in his eyes, fuck, it felt so good, all this friction was amazing, it drove him crazy almost. He let out quiet grunts of pleasure, barely able to contain them.  
"N-Ngh..ah.. I-It HURTS.." And at last, the tears fell from his cheek. The absolute magnitude of pain overwhelming his body was unleashed upon him. He had a firmer grip on USSR's shoulders, the tears soon falling at a more alarming rate.

USSR immediately stopped as Poland cried out. He was about halfway inside the smaller country, and lightly panting, his one eye wide. It took a lot of restraint not to begin thrusting into the smaller body ontop of him, the tightness around his member was overwhelming, his mind whirring. He tried to get himself together, letting out quiet grunts and groans.

The Soviet leaned down towards Poland's face, kissing over his tears that streamed down his cheeks.  
"shh shhh.. you're doing great, you are taking it so good... you feel so good.. ngh-"  
He continued kissing over the tears, mumbling some more calming words in Russian, trying to calm the smaller country down. 

"You are good boy, Pol'sha, хороший мальчик"  
The Soviet then suddenly forced the smaller country into a passionate kiss, hoping to temporarily distract him from the pain. During this, USSR slowly began pushing Poland even further down, pushing his member deeper within his entrance, yet didn't pull away from the kiss once.

"Mph..hah..mm.." The pain soon turning to slight pleasure as he allowed the kiss, soon falling into the kiss. Small moans and squeaks coming out of the small mouth of the tiny country. He stopped the kiss forcefully, laying his head on USSR's shoulder as he softly cried onto his neck. "Please stop...Please.." 

USSR gasped quietly as Poland pulled away from the kiss, whining slightly. Despite this, he heard every nose Poland began to make, he heard the moans, and this had only encouraged him to advance even more. He inhaled the scents of the room, Poland's wonderful scent, god, he wanted to pound him so fucking hard.

The Soviet began petting the smaller country's back, trying to calm him down a little.  
"shhhshhhshhhh.. quiet, little comrade, zis is not even the best part. Just keep your mind open, it vill all turn to pleasure soon, just have to let ze pain pass through, alright?"  
The Russian continued lightly petting Poland's back, slowly, but surely pushing him more and more down.

Eventually, he had Poland completely wrapped around his Member, finally sitting on top of his lap, USSR's entire dick inside of him. The Soviet panted in pure bliss, looking down at the smaller body.  
"fffuck.. you feel so.. ngh- good, a-ah.."  
The Soviet's grip on Poland only got tighter, trying to control his urges.  
"J-just tell me vhen you stop hurting, little comrade, zen ve can get to ze good part~"  
USSR whispered seductively, lightly grinding Poland's hips against him, feeling himself slightly move around the smaller country's insides.

Poland had stayed there, his shaking body frail as USSR gently touched his back, it somehow soothed his cries. "I-Im..Okay now.." He pain had completely faded away after about 4 minutes or so, small and quiet moans filling the room as USSR was grinding against him. His whole body sweaty and glistening, his nipples had became hard and perked up, almost looking like small boobs. The sweat covering his body made his limbs look more desirable and lustful. 

He continued to bury his face in USSR's Neck, whimpers and moans escaping his mouth in satisfaction. He..might..actually want this. His small dick that was roughly the size of half a number 2 pencil was twitching with excitement.

USSR continued petting Poland's back, hearing as his crying has started coming to a stop. He was patient with the smaller country, and let him take his time with this. He smiled softly once Poland gave him the alright to continue, licking his lips once again, this was going to be fun.

His eye was clouded with lust as he looked down at the smaller body. Something about him just seemed so fuckinh sexy, he wanted him so badly, and he was going to get him. The grinding escalated, getting a little more rough once he heard Poland quietly moaning. He had a desire to hear the country ontop of him scream, scream in pleasure as he dominates his ass.

USSR's hands slowly trailed up Poland's body, as he began to show some attention to Poland's hard niPs, rubbing over them with his thumbs, continuing to grind into his ass. He continued to listen to the noises escaping Poland, feeling a little cocky almost. He looked down and saw Poland's member twitch, quietly laughing at its size.  
"Excited, are we?~"  
He teased.

USSR rubbed over the nipples a few more times before trailing his hands back down to Poland's hips.  
"Okay, brace yourself~"  
The Soviet warned before lifted Poland up a little, just below halfway, then slowly began thrusting his hips up and down. He was starting slow, pushing his member slightly more in, then slightly out again and again. Yes, yes, yes, fuck yes, this was amazing, the friction against his dick was wonderful, Poland was so tight, he felt so good, he wanted to absolutely destroy him right now.. but he continued himself, just barely. Despite controlling himself, he did seem to begin speeding up, letting out lustful groans as he bit his lip.

He hissed at the tease, groaning as he had stopped the grinding. His cries of pleasure filling the room as he soon started thrusting into his small body. The moans extremely loud from just slight pleasure, it seemed he was a virgin. Oh god, oh god, oh god..why does this feel so goddamn good..he shouldn't be feeling this way..he flung his head back with every thrust. 

Oh my god, please..no..I can't be feeling this..no..I can't control myself. His muscles twitching but soon stretching out very suddenly. "Hah..It..feels so good..faster..please..Nng.." He said without thought, the thought of him pounding him at full speed drove him over the edge.

The Russian took in every cry of pleasure, ever moan he hears escape the small country. USSR knew for certainty this was Poland's first time, and he felt honoured to be the one to take his virginity. He was going to make his first time wonderful. He knew Poland would end up liking it, and it just filled him with more pleasure. He watched Poland fling his head back, knowing he was doing something right. This was going to be enjoyable.

USSR's eye widened as he listened to Poland speak, and Jesus Christ did it turn him on all the more. He continued leaking pre-cum in his insides, then chuckled,  
"Drastic ch-change in m-moods, eh?"  
He struggled to say, teasing Poland, continuing at the same speed for now.  
"I k-knew you vould e-end up liking i-it"  
He huffed, letting out another chuckle.

Soon enough, USSR slid Poland up a little more, a little above half way, now being able to pound more of his length into him each time. His thrusting started becoming faster, though still held back currently. He was about half the speed he could go. Each time he thrusted, he pounded against the Pole's ass. He continued letting out pleasured groans, closing his eyes tightly.

He hardly could breathe, his head still flinging back. "I love you..Oh..god..I love you so much..kurwa..Nng.." His pleasure controlling his body and forcing him to say phrases he would never say. He forced USSR into a kiss, immediately making it a French kiss.

"Please..faster you filthy communist..god..Mmph.." The pleasure he was filling right now was unbearable as he moaned after each kiss, it sounded almost feminine. He used one hand to grasp onto USSR's head and the other to Jerk himself off, the squeaks and moans became even louder.

USSR was in slight shock when Poland began spewing out 'I love you's, not expecting to ever hear that come out of his mouth. Despite this, the Soviet was too clouded in lust to dwell on it. He was just surprised how much Poland changed when he actually began enjoying everything happening to him.

The Soviet's eye widened when he felt Poland's lips against his, though they slowly fluttered closed as he felt the smaller country's tongue in his mouth, beginning to kiss back in a moments notice. Despite this, he was quite surprised that Poland had initiated a kiss, though it just made it feel all the more arousing.

He whimpered when Poland pulled away, but what the smaller country said next made the union's mind start whirring, completely engulfed in hormones, his eye wide, lust surrounding every inch of his being. The was Poland insulted him made him feel.. so.. good. His head being held onto gave him the same feeling, he was in utter bliss, everything felt so right. 

He began to instinctively thrust faster, and in a sudden movement, forced Poland flat onto his back, the Soviet on his knees above him. Now, he could thrust his hips easier. He let the smaller country continue kissing him, letting out groans, gruffly moans, and other pleasured noises, listening to the one's Poland let out was almost music to his ears, god he loved it. He held Poland's hips upwards slightly, now forcefully pounding into him over and over, a lot faster than before. This time, each thrust was almost his entire dick, pushing into his insides again and again with fast speeds.

The pounding against his prostate was driving him mad, he stopped kissing him so he could have a breather. He rolled his eyes back as he put his tiny legs around USSR's waist. The knot in his stomach growing larger and larger until...he spewed cum all over his stomach. He twitched in aftershocks after he came, but he was still hungry for more. "Oh goddd...Don't stop!" He said with pure excitement, his prostate was sensitive but it didn't bother him not one bit, feeling USSR tear his insides apart made him feel so good.

The Soviet began to heavily pant, beginning to breathe against Poland's neck. Soon enough, he began nibbling and biting at it, nipping here and there. He then sprung up as Poland shot his load over himself, weakly smiling down at him. He bit down on his lip even harder when Poland spoke, beginning the thrust as fast as he could, forcing his member deep writhing the smaller body time and time again.  
"h-hahhh.. ngh, i-i vasn't planning on i-it"

Feeling the legs wrapped around his waist, he was now able to freely use his arms. So, he took Poland by both of his wrists and pinned them above his head, continuing to pound over and over again.  
"Y-you feel so g-good, ffffuck.. I t-told you, you vould e-enjoy it"  
USSR stuttered out, thrusting as fast as he could.

"USSR I love you..please..god..cum in me.." His dick twitched and sprung to life again, pre-cum excessively running out of the tip. His cries of pleasure soon turning into screams that filled the room as he couldn't control himself anymore, the pleasure was just too much. He has squirted all over his chest again, a loud ass scream could be heard throughout the house.

"nnghh, I-I love y-you too"  
USSR stuttered out in a natural response to Poland's words, along with the excitement of the entire situation, forcing him into another passionate kiss. After a few long, dragging moments, he pulled away, his tongue slightly sticking out as he panted. 

Like USSR predicted, he has Poland screaming. Last time he heard him scream this loud was when, well.. a day that won't be mentioned. The Soviet would never forget the noises Poland made under him in this very moment.

Looking down, he witnessed Poland cumming all over himself once again. It amused USSR almost, seeing how easy it was to make the smaller country come, back to back. Though, soon after that, USSR felt a knot build up in him. His thrusts became sloppy and irregular, his breathing more laboured than before. The Russian thrusted into Poland only a few more times before he, without warning, pounded one last, aggressive time. He released his load far deep inside of the pole, letting out a loud moan, his eye rolling back.

He stopped. His heavy panting filled the room that had the heavy stench of sex. He looked down at the country underneath him almost lovingly, seeming exhausted.  
"vell.. how vas it..?"

"Hng..I..feel..amazing.." He cried out, his body twitching uncontrollably under USSR. He had a puddle of cum settle on his stomach as he groaned. He hadn't realized what had happened honestly. He moaned still, squeaking at times.


End file.
